Forever Lost
by Alicia Rani
Summary: This has some aspects from Karen Marie Moning books such as druidery and the paranormal of a woman being sent back to the past from the future! Enjoy the story of Alesandra Monroe and Royce Mclenan!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, gorgeous, did it hurt?"

Alesandra Monroe's aqua blue eyes stared at the muscular man in the tight black shirt warily. He had a wide smile across his tawny tan face, showing off perfect white pearls. He leaned against the bar with confidence. He was a man that rarely got rejected.

"Did what hurt?" Ally asked mildly, sounding bored. She took a sip of her dry martini, never taking her eyes away from his.

"When you fell from heaven."

Ally stared at him unblinking for a moment. The cheesy pickup line was accented when he winked at her. Ally burst into laughter.

"You're serious?" she asked incredulously.

By the look on his face she could tell that he hadn't noticed she wasn't interested, or that she had thought his pick up line to be far too corny for her taste. Admittedly, she felt very tipsy, but even in her induced state she was smart enough to realize that this cocky good looking man was as dumb as a box of rocks. She had been at the club for a couple hours now with her girlfriends. enjoying the night life was a hobby Ally had recently took up. Her life had taken a dramatic change a couple weeks ago, so drinking was a nice way of coping with the hurt that she was feeling. The alcohol made her numb, and she decided she liked that.

She'll never forget being betrayed by the two people she trusted in her life—Ethan and Sandra. Ethan was her boyfriend, the man she wanted to have a future with, since senior year of high school. They had been best friends since childhood, as well as Sandra. Sandra was like a sister to Ally, and her family was like a second family. She trusted them beyond measure. They were her life and her happiness.

The horror she felt when she caught them having sex in her bed drove her nearly to the brink of insanity. Ethan had confessed his love for her was just as strong for his love for Sandra. He didn't know who he wanted to be with. Ally didn't care who he decided because there was no way in hell she was ever going back with him. She moved out immediately to live with her eccentric friend, Jade. Living with Jade helped Ally but also worsened her situation. Jade was a stripper and a wild child. She partied every night, and like to sample all different kinds of men. Ally really did have fun going out and getting belligerent with her, but she was 26 with a well paying job as a columnist, and wanted to go places with her life. Her lifestyle with Jade was only momentary. It was something she didn't want to happen for the rest of her days, but now she had become addicted, craving the excitement and numbness of pain it gave her.

Ally knew in order to find true happiness she had to move away from everything. Where? She hadn't a clue or the money. She felt trapped and helpless. To emotions that never went well together.

Ally left the bar, after she rolled her eyes at the man, and went outside to get some fresh air. She lit a cigarette and inhaled the sweet nicotine, looking up at the black sky. It wouldn't be long until Jade would call her and tell her she was ready to head home, and they would get into the taxi together, and she would bring some random guy home. Ally feared for that girl immensely, but Jade never worried about anything. Ally hadn't been looking for a man since the breakup. She no longer trusted men. If she couldn't trust a man that had been there for her and had been her best friend for so long, who could she trust. However, being single reminded her of how horrible the dating scene really was. She was already looking forward to a life alone. Maybe if she had a lot of puppies she would feel somewhat better, she mused. Her phone's happy jingle was piercing irony to her thoughts suddenly transfixed her thoughts and she looked at the ID. She was surprised to see that it was Breanna calling and not Jade. More importantly Breanna never called her this late. Breanna was a homebody. She never went out, she never drank. She was the opposite of Ally. She was cautious and careful, quiet and shy. Breanna was a good friend in college, she continued her education when she moved to Scotland with her grandfather. Somehow the managed to stay in touch even though they were oceans away. Ally picked up, scared that it could be an emergency, she stumbled, caught her balance, and she managed to answer the phone with a slight slur.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Bre."

"Ohmygod! Are you ok?" Ally asked, alarm causing her voiced to sound forceful. She calmed down when Breanna laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had exciting news to tell you, and I couldn't wait. Are you drunk?"

"A little," she admitted. "I promise I will remember everything you tell me in the morning!"

She heard Breanna sigh on the other line. "I sure hope so, because this is important for you too. First of all Grandpa and I had made an amazing discovery. He found this old map that was left by his ancestors, and we found a new digging sight. Well, at first we thought it was a cairn, but its actually a old castle with many catacombs. Its quite amazing how its still standing!"

Ally had been staring at the hobo across the street who was now putting his hands in the air and singing to something. She barely caught on to everything breanna was telling her. "What does old castles and maps have to do with me?" Ally managed to ask.

"Oh, yes. I told grandpa that you were having a "falling out" and he bought you a plane ticket to Scotland. He sent it in the mail a while ago, and you were suppose to receive it today but I haven't heard from you."

Ally furrowed her brows. "I haven't checked the mail in a couple days. Wait—what?"

"You're coming to Scotland, Al! My grandpa arranged everything! You've always wanted to come visit, but never had the money. Are you excited?" Breanna asked.

Ally was silent for a long moment. "If this is a joke I swear to god I will build a ship and come over there and—"

Breanna cut her off, laughter filling her words. "Check the mail! You leave the day after tomorrow, I swear to God."

"I'm going to Scotland?"

"Yes," Breanna reassured her.

"I'M GOING TO SCOTLAND!" Ally yelled excitedly. In her excitement she threw her phone in the air. She frowned as she watched it fall into a puddle at the corner. She stumbled as she looked at it then started to laugh.

"You're going to Scotland?" the hobo shouted from across the street.

"Yes! Wanna come?" Ally asked excitedly as she swung around the street lamp like a happy little girl. Fool she may be, but at least she was going to Scotland.

Chapter 2

Ally felt like she had been hit like a bus the following morning. After Breanna's news she had decided to celebrate by going back into the club and buying shots of whiskey for her and Jade. Whiskey never really had sat well with Ally, and now she was regretting even going out last night. She rubbed her eyes to rid herself of her blurry vision and looked down her body. She was still in the same clothes as last night. Appraently she had passed out on the couch. She didn't remember coming back to jades apartment either.

As she brushed her teeth she tried to remember everything that happened last night. She wasn't sure if she dreamt Breanna telling her about Scotland so she went to the mailbox to see if it was real. Sure enough there was an envelop from frank MacLeer, Breanna's grandfather. She held up the ticket and smiled. Hopefully this was the big break she needed.

Ally went inside and packed immediately. She drank some milk, which she believed to be the ultimate hangover cure with her regular piece of toast with strawberry jelly. She ignored the half naked guy that walked out of jades room and shook her head as he put on his shoes and stumbled out the door. Not long after jade came out to see Ally packing her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" she asked groggily.

Ally smiled widely. "To Scotland."

"To _where?"_

"Scotland!"

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Breanna's grandfather bought me a ticket."

"for how long?"

Ally shrugged again. "I'm not sure, but I'm super excited."

Jade slowly shook her head as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Why the hell would you be excited about Scotland? Just go to Wisconsin its pretty much the same thing—minus the men in skirts."

"That's s_o_ not true. There's a lot of history and beauty in Scotland. Besides, Wisconsin doesn't have mountains or castles now does it? And the men don't where kilts on a daily basis, that's just some stupid stereotype. Maybe I'll find some sexy highlander who will sweep my off my feet," Ally said with a sigh, staring off dreamily thinking about it.

Jade snorted. "_Yeah right_. This isn't breaveheart and you aren't going to find a sexy anything. The men there are the same as the men here—pigs, big… fat… pigs. No matter where you go it's the same, and since you expect it I think your only going to get let down. Do you really want a man with red hair and freckles?"

Ally threw a pillow at her. "puh-lesse. You're just jealous because you've never traveled out side of Chicago before, and when I come back with an amazing Scottish man you'll be sorry."

"You are so werid," Jade commented with a laugh. "What about your job?"

"I'm still on vacation days so I haven't thought about it. I only have a week left so I guess ill be back in a week. I leave tomorrow morning by the way so I wont be going out tonight."

Jade nodded and left Ally to finish packing in her excitement. She didn't see what was so exciting about Scotland. She preferred spain, or some place romantic like Italy, but Scotland? What could possibly be there?

The airplane ride filled Ally with too much anticipation. She was devastated that she couldn't have a cigarette to calm her down. She hadn't felt this much excitement in a while. In fact, she hadn't felt this happy since three weeks ago before everything happened. She tried to block the horrid memories from her head so she could enjoy her stay in Scotland. Instead she thought about all the things she would do while she was there. Maybe she would actually get to see a real castle and go inside. She fell asleep and dreamt of going to a ball in castle until she was finally awoken by the announcer: she was finally here. She looked out her window in wonder. The land was emerald and lush, the sky a bright blue; it seemed to perfect to be real. It was a drastic change from her hometown, Chicago. Ally had never been out of the States before. She was excited to see something new and refreshing.

The plane jerked suddenly, snapping Ally out of her wonder. She exited the plane with her loui vitton luggage and searched the airport for her friend. She spotted her standing timidly amongst the crowd, and Ally screamed excitedly, causing curious glances their way, and embarrassing Breanna.

Ally hugged her and said, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Breanna laughed. "I can't breathe!"

Ally let go and looked at her. "You look good," she remarked. Breanna looked the same as she had when she moved to Scotland. She hadn't really changed since college Ally decided. She was still very thin, with the same wavy long ash brown hair. She had the same spark in her oval bright green eyes. Ally wondered how she had not had a boyfriend as beautiful as she was. Men chased her like a dog to a bone, but she was still waiting for that certain someone to sweep her off her feet, and she would settle for anything less then what she deserved. Ally admired her for that, for she had always been the boy crazy one.

"I'm glad you're excited," Breanna said.

"How could I not be? I am in need of a vacation!" Ally said fervently.

Breanna laughed. Ally had always been a passionate opinionated woman. She was the kind of girl that brought the party. She drew attention to her self with her air of confidence. She never cared what people thought about her. Always one to live impulsively, something Beanna wished she could have in herself. Ally's personality had brought a lot of drama for herself, but she never regretted any of it. Breanna never had enough drama. As a matter of fact she didn't have much of anything. She dedicated her life to her work so she never went out, and never meet anyone knew. As an archeologist she was lucky enough to spend most of her time outside. That was the only adventure she needed. The people she worked with never paid much attention to her. They assumed she wasn't a talker so they left her alone, and she was fine with that, wasn't she?

"So what are we up to first?" Ally remarked, forcing Breanna back to the present.

"I had hoped to take you to the site we're working on, but—" she looked Ally up in down. "I hope you brought better clothes."

Ally looked down at her stiletto pumps, dark skinny leg jeans, and sexy black top. "Bre, you know I didn't come expecting to be digging in the dirt. I came expecting to be sight seeing, and maybe going to the pubs or something."

"But I have something fun to show you. It'll be like an adventure."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," breanna countered.

"Fine," Ally conceded. "I have flats in my suitcase, but that's as far as I'll go to accommodate your dress code. Ally thought for a moment, "Is it a castle?"

"Maybe," was all breanna would be allowed.

Ally smiled. "Maybe I'll find a sexy Scot who owns his very own castle!"

Breanna snorted. "Good luck. I've been trying to find one for 8 months. If you find one in a day of being in Scotland I swear ill kill you."

Ally laughed. It felt so good to smile again.

Luckily Ally had arrived in Scotland in the early morning so Breanna would have the whole day to show her all of Scotland's beauty. She promised Ally that she would take her to Edinburgh tomorrow. For the time being Breanna had given her a tour of certain parts of Dalkeith. She spoke excitedly about Dalkeith's history, none of which Ally had really listened to, but she stared admirably at the architecture of the town. She took her to the northeast edge of town to show her Dalkeith palace. She continued to talk about the history, and Ally let her ramble. Breanna loved her history and nothing could stop her from talking about it, even if she knew the information was flying right over

Ally's head.

The day went by to fast for Ally's liking. She hadn't smiled so much or felt this alive in what seemed to long. She fell in love with just a small part of Scotland, and she didn't know if she could bring herself to go back to Chicago. Ever.

When the sun was just beginning to streak the sky with pink and yellow as it set, Ally asked what the surprise was that Breanna had been so excited about as they got in the car.

"Your about to find out. It's a long drive though because it's far out in the country. I hope you're up for a little adventure."

"As long as I don't have to get my hands dirty, I'm down!"

Breanna rolled her eyes heavenward. "It will be worth it, I promise."

Little did Ally know, that promise held more worth than what Breanna was willing to give.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Baron Aleckson was not a weak man by any means. He was a man that had never cried in all his life. Not even when his parents died before him. Miserably and unjust.

Today was unseemly different, however. Today he sobbed like a like a little girl, his head in his hands. He was far too upset to care that he was making a mockery of himself. All was lost for him, and there was naught he could do to fix it. Because of his incompetent daughter he would be hanged before all. He didn't want to die like this, full of shame and misery.

Admittedly he had no one to blame but himself. He was the one who had been foolish with his money. He had not been checking on the accounts of the keep, nor did he make sure that the money was being spent wisely.

How cruel the king had been to marry off his only daughter to a Mclenan! He had heard tales of the Mclenans often. The Alecksons lived just on the border between England and Scotland so the legend of the Mclenan clan was often heard of. He had heard that there was Druidry in the Mclenan blood, and many of them practiced the pagan religion, casting black magic on their foes. The Baron didn't believe in such foolishness. He was a practical man, and one that was not likely to fall for such obscenities as witchcraft. The king's arrangement was his way of showing the Baron how angry he was, and how he would not tolerate his irresponsible behavior. Now, however, the baron was surely to die in shame. He would strangle his daughter if he ever saw her again. He felt no remorse for the heartlessness he had shown her over the years.

In truth, he was not a proper father. He has never truly shown her that he cared for his daughter. More times then naught he was to sotted to have an intellectual conversation with her. He told him self it was because he could not bear to look at her. She reminded him too much of his dead wife, and for that he hated her. He blamed it all on Elizabeth, and deep down inside she must have known it somehow, yet she had made an effort to help her father when she could. Aye, the baron would die from more then one shame.

He wagered Elizabeth had been so afraid for her future that she ran away the same day he told her about the wedding. He was shocked to find her missing, with all her belongings gone with her. She had acted so calm and serene when she heard the news, that he didn't expect her to leave. He contacted everyone he could think of, but when William refused to reply to his message he knew she had left with him. The search party could not even find one single trace of his Elizabeth so they had given up. His men were lazy and weary of the barons theatrics.

If Baron Aleckson didn't have a bride for this laird in three hours time he knew he was going to die. The king would proclaim his death, or the Mclenan Laird would surely rip him to shreds over this inconvenience. Therefore, he did what he only could do in a situation like this: he cried. He cried and prayed God would spare him this one last time, regardless of all his horrid transgressions.

Ally sat in Breannas small car and listened to her ramble on and on about her surprise. They had been driving for hours, and Ally was filled with anticipation. As she inhaled the nicotine from her cigarette she thought about how good she felt. Everything back homed seemed like nothing but a dream to her. She felt like she was in a different place and time. She felt free and exhilarated. It was then she decided she might never leave Scotland. Although it was impractical and impulsive she swore she'd find a way to stay here, even if it killed her.

"This castle I'm taking you to has a lot of history with my family, I think-- At least that's what my grandpa says. He found a map leading to this place, and he's half convinced this book he has been searching for is here, but we haven't found it. I'm ready to give up and move on, but he still thinks its there somewhere. I don't know. I don't even know if it really exists. No one does. He thinks the Mclenan clan are the ones that had it though," Breanna said.

"Why is he so obsessed with this book?" Ally asked, befuddled. She couldn't imagine someone stressing so much, or dedicating his or her life to a book that may or may not exist. The idea seemed so ridiculous to her.

"He says it's an old druid book that holds more power then one person can imagine. It has the power to shift time, the power to stop time, the power to do things humans couldn't fathom. That's what he tells me."

"I think you're grandpa has a wild imagination," Ally said, laughing.

Breanna shrugged. "Even so, I have heard of it through history, but around the 16th century all talk of the book just suddenly stopped and it hasn't been mentioned since."

"Its an interesting enough tale. Kind of like Sanata Claus," Ally remarked.

"Hey, I still believe!"

they reached their destination then. The sun had practially descended into the sky. Ally looked up at the stars already forming above in amazement. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the stars. Scotland was bringing out a different side in her. She was beginning to like this new side of herself.

Breanna had taken her to a broken down castle. If she hadn't told Ally it was a castle there was no way in hell she'd be able to tell that it used to stand as a tall proud castle. To her it looked a pile of rocks. Breanna lead her towards the clearing. She reached in her mini back pack, handed Ally a flash light and took one for herself. She shined the flash light on the ground until she found what she was looking for. Ally watched, thoroughly confused, as Breanna lifted a wooden panel from the ground and opened it. You would not have been able to tell it was there unless someone showed, for it was so well hidden and covered in moss you wouldn't tell it even existed.

"Grandpa and I have been working down here in these old catacombs, searching for the book."

"So?" Ally asked, waiting for her to get to the point.

"There's a room down here he wont let me go in, and I was to much of a chicken to go by myself. I wanted you to join me in this adventure," she said with a wide smile as she descended the ladder.

Ally hesitated as she looked around her. She sure as hell didn't want to be alone up here. Who knows what kind of animals would be lurking about. She conceded and followed carefully down the ladder. Her fear of heights made her palms sweaty and she concentrated with all her might. When her heels hit stone bottom, she sighed with relief, and pointed the flashlight around her. There was nothing but stonewalls and a narrow hallway, in which Breanna was now making her way down.

Ally followed curiously. "This is creepy…" she tried to ignore the crawling insects along the walls. She could handle a mouse, but a spider? No, she couldn't handle spiders.

Eventually the hall split up in two ways. She followed Breanna down the hallway to the right, which was very short, and came face to face with a large wooden door.

"This is the room he told me not to go into."

"Why would he not allow you in here?" Ally asked nervously.

Breanna simply shrugged. The door proved to be extremely heavy so the two of them had to open it together. The door creaked in protest as it opened wide. Dust specked the hair as they entered the desolate chamber.

"Look!" Breanna exclaimed excitedly. She ran to the far left wall where was a small cubbyhole. Dusted scrolls covered in spider webs filled the hole and looked untouched. "I can't believe Grandpa hasn't looked at these!"

Ally wasn't listening to Breanna ramble on about the scrolls. She was intrigued by the intricate design on the wall before her. Dust and dirt had covered most of the design so it was nearly impossible to understand the markings. "Hey, Bre, come look at this."

Breanna walked over and stared at figure with amazement. "It looks like some Celtic symbol." She tried to wipe away the grim with the palm of her hand, but was sidetracked when her flashlight slipped from her grip. She chased the rolling flashlight as Ally cocked her head, still trying to understand the design.

Suddenly the carving began to glow a dark green, and Ally gasped. "Bre, whats happ---"

She ended on a scream as she felt the ground give way beneath her, and darkness engulfed her completely.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ally awoke with a pounding headache.

She slowly sat up and clutched her aching skull in her hand, squeezing her eyes shut to will away the pain. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," she repeated as she rubbed her temples. She didn't recall drinking so much before she went to bed. Did her and Breanna even go out last night? Her mind was foggy as she tried to recall what had happened. Like a movie, the events from her arrival in Scotland played in her mind until she remembered falling endlessly.

Her eyes shot open with that realization. Was she dead? She screamed and stood up quickly when she realized she was on some sort of furry animal that was being used as a rug in front of a enormous stone fireplace. She inhaled sharply as she observed the rest of her surroundings. Before her was a long rectangular wooden table, with matching chairs. There were large colorful tapestries hung about on stonewalls. Strange leaves covered the floors and rustled beneath her feet as she ran to an open arched window and peered out. She gasped.

"Oh…my…God," she whispered.

Before her was surely a castle courtyard. A castle wall enclosed the busy people. There were real life huts, and real life soldiers training beyond. There were even men walking along the large stone wall in the distance. Servants went abut hanging laundry, and kids chased chickens in an enclosed fenced in area. Her eyes absorbed all the information around her, but it was overwhelming. Her brain couldn't comprehend everything she was seeing. She backed away from the window slowly as she pinched her arm. She was obviously dreaming, yet every pinch was hard enough to cause her skin to bruise. She thought she was about to have a panic attack when she heard a mans voice yell, "Who the hell are you?"

She turned around swiftly. He was an older man with gray hair and a trimmed beard. small brown eyes watched her reprehensibly. For as being as old as he was, he was admittedly quite handsome. He was dressed in medieval garb, wearing tight black deerskin breeches, a velvet blue coat over a white lose fitting shirt.

He was apparently as interested in her as she was in him. He stared at Ally in shock for a while. Suddenly a slow smile played across his lips. "You look just like my Elizabeth," he whispered. "Are you a servant here?"

Ally shook her head as She tried to sort everything out in her head. "Am I at a renaissance fair in Scotland?" She asked timidly, still staring at him, unblinking.

He furrowed his brows. "Pardon? Surely you realize that you are not in Scotland, my sweet child."

She shook her head. Allys eyes began to water with fear. "Where am I?" she demanded.

The man looked scared for her. He gave her a sympathetic look. "You are in England, my dear. This is my castle. I am baron Aleckson. Are you one of the new servants here?" he asked again

She slowly shook my head.

"Then where are you from?"

"Chicago." She responded quickly.

"I have not heard of this place. Where about is it?"

"I fell!" Ally blurted outloud. She had been desperately trying to recall what happened to her. She checked her body for evident bruises, even feeling for a lump on her head, but nothing was there, impossible! Her mind racked for answers but nothing came to the surface. "What is going on?" Ally looked at this man as if he knew the answers. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I would ask you the same thing, my lady," he said calmly.

She started to cry. Whatever was happening to her she wanted out, and she wanted to go home

He walked closer to Ally. "There, there, do not cry--All will be well. Now, how did you get here?" he asked. "We can figure this out together." The man sounded so sincere Ally felt he was her only hope.

"I don't know how I got here. I fell through a hole at some Scottish castle. There was this strange symbol on the wall, and…and…" She stared into the distance realizing how crazy it all sounded. Maybe she had gone crazy and this was a schizophrenic trance? Maybe she had some psychological disorder, and this was all her imaginations doing.

He nodded slowly. "When enslaving servants they can use drastic measures in order to obtain them. You must have been knocked on your head. Still, this does not explain your manner of dress. Did you mean to wear such tight lads breeches? And your shirt is of a fabric I have never seen…" he added almost as an after thought as he stared her down.

"What are you talking about? It's the twenty first century!" Ally yelled accusingly. "So stop talking like some medieval man." She was just bordering on hyspteria now.

The look on his face worried her. It was genuine shock and uncertainty. Ally was well skilled when it came to reading people and something told her this man was not acting.

"My God," he whispered. "Either you are the answer to all my problems or someone has knocked you so hard you have become mad."

"Of course I'm going crazy…I don't know where I am, or how I ended up here! I am freaking out," she spat. Ally was turning her fear into anger and taking it out on him. She tired to calm down. As of now he was the only answer she had to this predicament.

"Do you remember you're name?"

"Ally," she replied.

He nodded. "Sit down," he pulled out a chair and she sat at the table. "Elspeth, bring me some refreshments." He yelled to the doorway in which he entered.

"Now listen to me," he said as he sat next to her. He placed his hand gently on top of hers, "I have seen many delusional people and it is quite clear that you are suffering from this. However, because I am a honorable man I have decided to help you through this."

"Thank you," she said although she stared at him warily. She noted that his eyes were very tiresome and pink rimmed.

"I do not know where you would get the notion that it is the twenty-first century, for it is only the 14th century."

She snorted. "Yeah, right!" she said sarcastically.

"Indeed, Im glad you understand," he said, obviously not understanding the sarcasm.

Ally rolled her eyes. "It's impossible, sir. I assure you its the twenty first cen-"

"Silence!" his bellow of outrage made her jump, and the servant nearly spilt the drinks she carried on a tray. She quickly filled them with some honey colored liquid and nearly scurried away. "You will get yourself hanged for talk like that. You want people to think you're a witch? Stop speaking of this nonsense immediately, or I will turn you over to the people myself, understood?"

He looked at her with such rage, Ally nodded, suddenly afraid. No matter what she truly thought she decided to play along. Right now he was her only hope until she could figure out what had happened to her. The sympathetic understanding guy was gone replaced by an intimidating hard set man full of authority.

"As of now I will presume that you were sent here as a servant in my quarters. However, Fate has a different purpose for you now," he said matter –of- factly.

Ally had never been more confused since her math class.

"My eldest daughter, Elizabeth, is to be wed today this very evening," he took a drink of the liquid she was too afraid to try and continued. "Unfortunately she has run away and has not been found. If the king finds this out I will be executed. I cannot let this happen."

"I'm very sorry," Ally said, swallowing hard. "What are you going to do?"

"You are my miracle. You are the answer to all my problems," he said as he lifted her hands to his lips and placed a firm kiss on both of them.

Ally's eyes widened. "What am I suppose to do about all this?"

"You are to marry laird Mclenan as soon as he gets here. You will pretend to be my daughter Elizabeth." He said it as an order as though there were no room for a protest.

Ally stood so vehemently the chair fell back behind her. "Whoa, wait a minute. I'm going back home and I am not getting involved in your drama, sir."

He stood with her. "You look just like her it's amazing. You are a gift from the heavens."

She shook her head.

The rage light his eyes once more. "If you refuse I will kill you with my bare hands!" he growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "I do not jest with you, young lady. You do not have a choice in this matter and it would be wise for you to cooperate."

"Fine," she spat. His grip was beginning to hurt horribly. "But what if I tell this guy that I'm not really Elizabeth, then you'll be in big trouble." She smiled at the faulty in his plan.

He simply laughed. "If he is to discover this, he will likely kill you. He despises the English and he will no longer have use for you. Knowing his fervent temper he will most assuredly be so angry he will take it out on you."

Ally swallowed hard. She didn't know what to think. She felt as though her brain had shut down. It could not longer comprehend what had happened to her so it just gave up.

"Take your pick, my lady. Either live a life of simplicity and wealth in Scotland, or die."

Either way she thought her options were pretty awful, and neither of them made any sense. At this point Death seemed to be the easiest way.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ally spent the Two hours in shock, pain, fear, and anger. The baron walked Ally around his castle, proving to her that this was not just some movie set, or a renaissance fair. She had asked him several times if he had known Breanna, but he was beginning to get annoyed with her so she quit persisting. She still refused to accept the notion that she was miraculously transported back in time through a mysterious symbol on the wall.

Ally like things to be explained with logic and scientific reasoning. She had never believed in something so ludicrous as magic and unexplainable events. In her mind everything could be explained somehow. Fate had nothing to do with what happens in our life. We create our own fate with the decisions we make. But day her fate was not of her doing. Today the Baron was creating her fate by forcing her to marry some man. His terms were this: she was to pretend to be Lady Elizabeth Aleckson until the day she died. She was also to marry some savage Scottish lord, who was well known for his hot temper and ferociousness in battle. She had thought about telling the laird the truth, but quickly decided against it when the baron told her he'd be overly angry about it. She was to exhausted to fight the Baron, or plan for freedom from what was about to happen to her. She decided if there was a way out of this mess, it would prevent itself in time.

In her mind she wasn't getting married. The idea of marriage to complete stranger was just as laughable as time travel. She simply didn't believe it. Being a see it and believe it kind of girl, she was just riding on the tide until a storm came.

The baron also explained, quite thoroughly, the Aleckson family. He told her a lot about Elizabeth. She was a skilled rider who took an interest in many finer things. She was sweet tempered and timid. She was never outspoken, but she was well reserved. She was a woman that new her place, but held firm beliefs. So in all actuality Ally had to pretend to be someone what was the exact opposite of herself. She figured this Scottish man had no inkling what Elizabeth was like so it wouldn't matter to much. At least that's what she hoped.

The evil man also made her burn her clothes. He said she would bring trouble wearing such revealing things. She knew what she wore was not the least revealing from where she's concerned so he made her wear one of Elizabeth's gowns that she left behind. Ally admired the gown for its beauty. It was sapphire colored with gold trimming around the edges and on the trim. Elizabeth apparently wasn't a busty woman, however, because the gown was so tight fighting her breast nearly spilled from the top. It was far more revealing then her cute pink top she got from Macy's. The bodice was overly tight as well, laboring her breathing short. She felt confined in the dress, but at least it made her stand up straight. The fabric was also very itchy. She refused to wear all the under layers most of the women wore. The gown was heavy enough as it was.

She had been fused over by many servants. They dressed her, all the while muttering about the unfortunate situation Ally was in. They wondered out loud where she came from, since she seemed to poof from the air. Some went even as far enough as to call her an angel. She wasn't the least bit flattered. She was solving their problems. She was being used and thrown to the wolves.

A knock at the door caught her attention. The baron entered then, dismissed the servants, and clasped his hands behind his back. "You look just as beautiful as my Elizabeth," he remarked.

Ally said nothing. She had very little respect for the man. He had shown her he would get brutal if she refused, and any man that dare raise a hand to a woman lost many points in Ally's book.

"The Laird is just riding over the hill. Remember your manners. Elizabeth was a shy refined woman who was well educated." He turned to leave and she silently laughed.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Ally laughed out loud hysterically.

Ally looked at herself in the silver plate one last time before she went down stairs to continue this nightmare.

Ally paced impatiently in the same room she had originally woke up in, which she learned was called the great hall. The baron just stood there and stared at her with an unwavering gaze. She still was unable to comprehend what was about to happen to her. She just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around her situation. For the fist time in a long time Ally prayed. She prayed for a way to snap out of this as quickly as she snapped in. all the information she had received from the baron was a lot to take in the matter of three hours. Deep down inside she knew that if there was a way out it would present itself in time. For now her mind had gone numb and she was on autopilot ;doing as this strange man told her to do.

The sound of thunder turned Ally's attention to the men coming in over the drawbridge. A lump formed in her throat as everything was suddenly becoming more real the closer they got.

"Do not be afraid. Just keep your mouth shut and only speak when spoken to. That should keep you out of trouble."

She remained silent as she watched the men on horses get closer and closer. The man must of brought his entire army with him. Her nerves were jumping and it wasn't until she looked at her hands that she noticed they were shaking. She turned from the window before she thought she would faint. She placed her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, leaning against the cold stonewall she took deep slow breaths.

"Come," the baron grabbed her arm. "We must meet your husband."

Ally followed obediently. The sun showered her face and stung her eyes. She squinted up at the man the baron pushed her towards. She tried to cover the sun from her eyes to get a clear look at him.

"This is my daughter lady Elizabeth," she heard the baron say behind her.

The man stepped forward and Ally's jaw dropped as she craned her head all the way back to see him. Those damn butterflies that she hadn't felt since Ethan fluttered annoyingly in her stomach.

The man had a hard square set jaw shadowed with about five days growth. Even though he was scowling his lips were absolutely beautiful. They were full and kissable the bottom only slightly bigger then the top. He had a stark white scar going down the left side of his face that only added to his attraction in her eyes. His hair was ebony down to his broad shoulders and given slightly to curl. His eyes intrigued her the most. They were a shade of green she had never seen before. Dark and mysterious like the forest. She was madly, completely star struck over him.

Ethan who?

The Baron nudged her back and cleared his throat. She was suddenly shaken from her heavenly moment. "Nice to meet you, my lord," she said. She reached her hand out to shake his. He looked at it for a moment, looked back at Ally and nodded. What the hell kind of greeting was that?

"Would you like me to fetch the priest in residence?" the baron asked.

"'Twill not be necessary, baron. We will leave this god forsaken country immediately." His voice was as masculine and as raw as he was. It sent shivers down her spine. She relayed his response in her head. It was covered by a barely understandable thick brogue.

"Where are we to get married then?" she asked innocently. She didn't recall ever feeling so nervous before.

"Scotland."

"Why not in England…if you don't mind me asking."

"They poison the air I breathe," he growled. He glared at the baron over her head. It took all she had not to turn around and judge his reaction. Ally giggled.

Laird Mclenan arched a brow. "Something amusing, Lady Elizabeth?"

"No, my lord," she replied smiling at him.

"Get the ladies things. I want to leave immediately," he said. He turned his back and started to walk away. With a nudge from the baron Ally followed him.

He mounted his steed and she stopped. The horse looked at her and snorted, stomping his hooves. She backed away. She had never seen a horse so big in her entire life. Not that she ever really had been around many horses, but she was scared of this beast, and he apparently didn't appreciate her--just like his master.

"Um…am I going to be riding alone?" Ally asked nervously.

"If you would like," he said studying her. It seemed he could tell she was afraid of his horse. She lifted her chin and stood proudly. The last thing she needed was this giant of a man to see how afraid she was. She had to admit that his size was rather intimidating. They just didn't make men like him in America, she mused. Her cheeks flushed as she stared at him.

"I am not sure I could even if I wanted to," she said.

"Whys that?"

Shit! She was supposed to be a skilled ride, wasn't she?. All they did back then was ride horses. She searched her brain for an excuse.

"My…thighs…are horribly sore, my lord. I am in much pain from riding yesterday." She cringed over her poor excuse but luck was clearly on her side, for he seemed to except it without a moments thought.

He nodded and before she could blink he had anchored his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap as she let out a gasp of outrage.

He yelled something to his men in a language she couldn't understand and they took off.

She looked at her surroundings with wide curious eyes. She watched the trees as they rode past and took note of how there was no city in sight. In fact, there was nothing but forest and green as they rushed by. She had the feeling of anxiety creating a dreadful lump in her throat. She tried desperately to concentrate on other things; such as the scenery. She analyzed the soldiers, all with hard faces and frowns as they sat a top their horses proudly. None of them looked the least bit friendly just like their leader.

Ally suddenly looked down at her hands for verification that she was real. She really didn't know what to think anymore, but the feeling of the Lairds hard chest pressed against her back, and how acutely aware she was of his muscular thighs beneath her was even more of an indicator of the reality of her situation. This was far too real to be a dream, although she had been hoping it was. It's just easier to assume it was a dream, or perhaps this was some joke Breanna was playing on her, but in her heart she new something odd had happened to her, and she was beginning to think she would never go home again. What did she have there anyway? A small, overly priced studio apartment, a job she couldn't bear to go to? Bills that were late? Memories she didn't want to think about? Did it really matter if she ever went back, she asked herself.

The laird sighed against her neck transfixing her thoughts. She was truly going to marry this man, and she didn't even know his name? She was afraid to talk to him. He didn't seem the talkative type but her curiosity overrode her fear. "My lord?" she asked. She felt very awkward referring to him as that.

"Aye?" he responded. He leaned his head closer to hers, and she shivered as she felt his breath against her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your name…"

"Tis Royce Mclenan, but you will refer to me as Laird until told otherwise."

The name ringed in her ears as she recalled Breanna telling her about the clan.

"_Mclenan?"_ she repeated. More to herself then to him.

"That's what I just said, woman," he snapped. She ignored the harshness in his tone and searched her brain for the information Breanna and tried to giver her on the Mclenan history. She recalled her talking about Black Royce as an evil, vindictive man who was said to have killed his first wife. His name was Royce, but how many other Royce's could their be in a clan? She was wishing she had paid far more attention now.

Ally didn't quite understand but she felt an un known anger towards her, a tension that filled every space between them no matter how small. she wondered if he was displeased with her because of her appearance or because she was English.

"Are you angry that you are marrying an English woman?" she asked boldly. If he was surprised by her boldness she wouldn't know. She couldn't turn around to judge his expression without bumping into his chin.

"Aye, I am not particularly happy about it," he stated.

"Then why are you marrying me? Why don't you just let me go?" she asked. Thinking maybe by persuasion and opening his eyes she could get out of this twisted medieval marriage.

"Unfortunately I have no say in the matter. Give me heirs and then I'll think about letingt you go."

Ally gasped. "Excuse me?" she was astonished. He expected children form her? For one thing Ally had never been particularly fond of kids, but it also occurred to her that this man could care less about her, and he just wants her babies. She has never had the desire to want kids…or to get married for that fact and she'd be damned if both happened to her in this stupid century. He already hated her because she was English, and she was sure he probably disliked the aleckson family as well. It was a lose-lose situation for her.

"For the record, its not fair for you to hate me because I am English. I am one individual person and I don't represent the rest of them," she said hoping he'd see the truth in her statement.

He laughed behind her. "No, but you are your fathers daughter, and that makes you just as pathetic as rest of the Aleckson's."

Great, she thought, her reputation was already ruined. "I see…but you have never met me so your judging is unjust."

"It doesn't matter. You are heir from a vile man in England."

He said it as though there was no possible way of changing his mind. She wondered what her fake father did to cause such hatred from a man or if he was just trying to rile her temper. She cared nothing for the baron so she said nothing. She fell silent the rest of the ride. She was mentally exhausted. Maybe if she slept she would wake up and everything would be normal again. She started to wonder what Bre was thinking back in present day Scotland. She let exhaustion be her cure for this nightmare and fell asleep against black Royce's chest.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ride from England was rode hard and at a fast pace. Royce was beginning to get restless with his need to be off England's poison ground. It made him feel utterly sick. His men at arms' foul moods made it apparent they were just as eager to be of English land, and he would not waste any more pitiable time. He's going to take his wife back to Scotland as quickly as possible, and get wed in the highlands just as it should be.

The woman had confused him. She didn't appear to be intimidated by him at all, and she was quite bold when she spoke to him. Hell, there had never been a woman brave enough to walk up to him and initiate conversation. He was quick to get over his initial shock, however, and realize how insanely annoying she was. He preferred a timid woman to an opinionated one, and he sure as hell was not anxious to spend his life with this one. She had the most unfamiliar accent as well. One he had never heard before. He decided not to bring it up for fear of hurting her feelings. He knew women were sensitive creatures and weep at the slightest things. This he learned from his sister who seemed to not be far from Elizabeth in age.

However, he wryly admitted ,his wife was, in fact, the most attractive woman he ever laid eyes on. To beautiful for words, he thought with a lustful grin. He was surprised when he saw her. He half expected a thin dull witted, fairly good looking lass pleasing to the eye considering her English heritage, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He immediately felt his body reacting to her heavenly appearance. She wore a sapphire tight fitting gown that illuminated her voluptuous curves. His eyes were immediately drawn to the large swell of her breast, tempting him with her delightful body. Aye, the woman was well endowed, he liked that, 'twas his favorite asset on a woman. He didn't quite understand why but he noticed the most ridiculous things about her, like: her eyes where wide and a passionate blue that evoked every emotion sizzling through her brain, and her hair was long, down to her waist, and auburn. She looked like a damn goddess and it drove him mad.

He looked down at her sleeping soundly against his chest. She had somehow managed to turn so she was being cradled like a babe in his lap. Her head was rested against his shoulder. She furrowed her brows in her sleep, and her mouth was set in a slight frown. He almost smiled down at her, wondering what she was dreaming about. She was a strange woman, indeed, but if he wasn't careful she just might be strong enough to tear down those walls he built.

*

Ally was shaken awake harshly. "What?!" she screamed angrily taking Royce by surprise. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She had fallen asleep and forgot where she was momentarily. She was more shocked to realize she was still here instead of home. "Royce?" she asked faintly, willing away his beautiful face.

"Laird," he corrected.

She frowned then. He wanted her to bear his children yet she couldn't call him by his first name? Little did the man know she was very crabby when arises from her innocent slumber. Not only that she would kill anyone for the nicotine under his or her fingernails.

"That is so stupid," she remarked wryly.

Royce looked incredulous. "What did you just say?"

"I don't like that I cannot call you by your first name."

"Elizab-" he warned before she interrupted him.

"My Lady," she corrected him.

His scowl was enough to bend steel. He dismounted the horse bringing her roughly down, his hands lingered on her waist as he stared down at her angrily.

"You do not speak to your laird like that, woman, especially in front of his men understood?" he barked.

She looked bored to him, as if she wasn't listening. He squeezed her shoulders and she winced. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand why your mad at me," she said. "Apparently sarcasm makes you mad."

"I makes me mad that I am going to be married to an ungrateful English shrew," he remarked dryly.

She snorted. "It makes me mad that I am going to be married to an arrogant Scottish ass."

"Mind you're tongue, lady," he growled. "I don't think you could bear the repercussions."

She saw genuine anger flash in his eyes. She was actually intimidated by the look on his face and she noted the twitch in his jaw. Apparently it didn't take much to set him off. She could no longer bear his unwavering gaze and she looked away. The sun was beginning to set now, and all the men had stopped in a clearing. She had no idea where they were but the soldiers had begun to set up camp.

Camping? Her mind reeked. She had never camped once before in her life. She was not a nature outdoors kind of girl. She was a stay in doors, and shop kind of girl. she almost had a panic attack right then right there.

Royce watched the strange woman stare at the camp being set up and fear settle in her eyes. He wondered what the hell was wrong with her. Had he scared her or was shesearching for an escape?

"Are we spending the night here? _Outside?_" She nearly shrieked.

"Of course you daft woman. What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I….I…" she started. "I don't like camping," she finally stammered.

He arched a brow. Surely she had camped before. Had the baron locked her in a tower or something? "Whys that?"

She shrugged.

He shook his head and walked away leaving her standing there staring at his back. Hee bladder reminded her that she had to pee and she nearly fainted. Peeing outside was something she had done once while she was drunk and she made a fine mess about it, but here in the middle of a damn jungle with a bunch of angry men about? How humiliating. Unfortuanetly, when you have to go you have to go. She looked at Royce, whose back was turned to hers as he was giving orders to his men so she took the opportunity to find a spot to pee. She didn't want to tell him where she was going simply because he didn't need to know. Besides, she figured it would only take her a couple of seconds.

She wandered in the forest angrily muttering to herself about the pigheaded man, pushing tiny branches out of her way in the process. Once she was satisfied that she was far enough away from the men she went to the bathroom and was just about to go back when she heard grunting. She inhaled quickly, looked to her right and saw a giant hog. He did not look happy as he snorted and rubbed his hoove in the dirt.

Ally screamed. She screamed so loud the trees vibrated.

The minute Royce heard her scream he ran towards the noise, his heart pounding in his chest. Was he to late? Had they taken her? So many scenarios ran through his head none of which portraying what really took place.

She was running to him before he got to her. She was running full speed ahead and for a minute he didn't think she would stop.

"Pig!" she yelled as she spun around him hiding behind his back. He was confused by her behavior, and was about to ask what the hell she was talking about when a wild boar came charging through the forest. Royce Unsheathed his sword and stabbed the beast in the chest.

The sound of flesh being sliced made Ally cringe with disgust. Royce turned to his men, who had all stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. "We shall be having wild boar for super tonight, men!" he shouted.

The men cheered and Ally frowned.

Royce looked down at her then, grinning because she still looked so afraid. "You scream like a banshee."

"I almost died!" she said defensively.

"But you did not," he remarked turning from her.

"I coulda'..hey…roy—" she reached for him.

"You mean _laird_. I told you not to call me Royce, woman."

"Okay, _laird_, but I prefer to be called…er…" she paused remembering she had a fake name. "Elizabeth. Not woman, not daft, not shrew, not wife, not English, but Elizabeth! You have yet to listen to me, so why should I listen to you?"

He scowled. She already knew she angered him, and that was not her intentions at all. "Listen," she said before he could lecture her. "I didn't mean to start an argument. All I wanted to say was thank you for killing the pig, and it's going to be most difficult getting along with you if you lecture me for everything I say."

"Then do not speak unless otherwise advised," he said through gritted teeth. "And _do not_ leave without getting my permission first. I thought I had made that clear, or must I repeat myself five times for your incompetent mind to understand?"

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to get permission to go to the bathroom! That's so ridiculous! Do I need your permission to blink, too? Or how about to breathe? Oh wait, Im sorry, Laird, do I have you're permission to live?" she said sarcastically.

He grabbed her around the arms and squeezed tightly. She gasped from the shock and the pain.

"Never mock me, women, or you will be severely punished. I do not threaten you to scare you into obedience. I threaten only when I seriously intend to do it. I believe I have been quite lenient considering you deserved a good flogging since the minute I meet you," he muttered. His voice was surprisingly quiet so his men wouldn't hear, yet the power behind his voice sent shivers tumbling down her spine.

She was beginning to fear him. She was beginning to realize that he was not a man that liked, nor appreciated sarcasm. "May I speak freely, my lord?"

He hesitated for a moment, then sighed heavily. "Aye," He found himself curious to hear what she had to say. Every time she opened her mouth he was astonished by what she said.

"It's not fair."

He waited to see if she was going to say more, but when she said nothing he asked, "What's not fair, lass?"

"Its not fair that you're so mean to me. I didn't want this marriage either you know, and obviously you didn't, but you don't need to take it out on me because I'm not the one who forced you into this marriage."

Royce was surprised that this little snipe of a woman had the gall to speak so openly to him. She was honest to a fault, and far to blunt for her own good. She had no problem letting him know her every emotion. That's something he was not used to, and something not many women did. She was quite odd, yet he found it refreshing. He would never let her know that of course. She needs to know her place.

"Laird," A young soldier came up to them then. He was a handsome guy with golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes. "We have heated the mutton."

Royce nodded, turned to Alicia, and grabbed her wrist leading her over to the fire pit. The men spoke in a language she didn't understand. She assumed it was Gaelic, but she sat in uncomfortable silence while the men ate like they haven't eaten in years. She hated the food. she didn't know what it was but the bread was as hard as a rock, and the ale was disgustingly strong. She decided to stick to eating fruit.

When she finished her apple she felt sick. The men ignored her or had seemed uncomfortable by her presence. She also felt sweaty and hot in her thick velvet gown. All she wanted to do was rip the end of the dress, and create a mini skirt. She felt dirty and she hated every minute of it. Oh, what she wouldn't give for a warm bubble bath and a cigarette! She closed her eyes and envisioned herself at peace.

Ally was a woman of high maintience. She was not the kind of woman to wander about in a forest. There was no way in hell she could runaway from Royce, even so she had thought about it. Logic and practicality prevented her from doing anything that foolish. Where would she go? She barely survived going to the bathroom, nonetheless running mindlessly through a forest to reach civilization. She wondered how long it would be before they really did reach civilization. She decided to interrupt Royce and get her questions answered.

She poked Royce in his side until he looked at her. Everything went silent as all the men stared at her with mild curiosity. She cleared her throat. "When will we be in Scotland?"

"We are in Scotland," he replied.

"Oh." She felt like a fool. "When will we be reaching your home?"

"Tomorrow." He turned from her to dismiss her.

She wasn't deterred. "I'm very tired, Royce," she offered hoping he would suggest she go to bed, wherever that may be.

Royce looked back at his wife. She looked like hell. She had trouble keeping her eyes opened, yet she seemed on edge to him. The woman wouldn't stop bouncing her leg all through dinner. He almost smiled at her. He felt sympathy for her, for it was obvious she was not accustomed to being outdoors. He did not even care that she had used his name, and he escorted her to their tent.

She paused before going inside and looked at him. The moon was full and bright casting everything in a luminous glow. The distance between the tent and the fire pit was reasonably far so that the noises wouldn't disturb her too much.

"Where will you be sleeping?" she asked, quietly.

She looked so vulnerable to him. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. He knew if he touched her he would be following her inside that tent instead of walking back to finish his meal. He would not be dishonorable and make love to her before the wedding night.

He shrugged in response to her question.

"Oh."

Ally couldn't stop the pang of disappointment she felt. She was somewhat hoping he would sleep next to her. The idea of him next to her so intimately in bed made her cheeks flush. She had never been so utterly attracted to a man in all her life. He was tall, pure muscle, he radiated dominance and authority, and his face was perfection in her eyes. He was the kind of man a woman could only dream about. She wondered what it would be like to kiss a man like him.

Royce did not miss the look of lust that glazed her eyes. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her lips, and when her delicate tongue licked the bottom of her lip it was his undoing. He groaned low in his throat as he roughly pulled her against him and captured her mouth in a kiss.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, no, it was filled with need and desire. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues flicked. She wrapped his hair in her hand as he squeezed her harder. She had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. When he pulled away abruptly her knees buckled beneath her, and she was sure if he wasn't holding on to her she would have collapsed to the floor. Their breathing was heavy. Her lips were swollen from his savage kisses.

Ally gained her wits when she noticed his scowling. Why in Gods name would he be scowling at her? She felt a sting in her pride as he suddenly turned and stalked away without saying anything. She felt rejected. She felt like a damn fool. At least where she came from men pretended to like you, and attempted to make excuses when they wanted to retreat. He was as rude as they came. Her eyes watered with tears that she didn't want to shed. She had never been considered a bad kisser before, but apparently something she did was unsatisfactory to him.

She walked into the tent and laid on the pallet on the floor. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought it would be, and she was at least grateful for that. It didn't take long for her to start feeling sorry for herself. She wanted to know what was happening to her. She wanted to go home. She was utterly alone in this place where no one liked her, not even her soon to be husband. She wanted a cigarette. She wanted a shower. Was she going to wake up one day and be in an asylum, chained to the bed? She sure hoped so. Anything would be better then this. She let the tears she had been holding in escape, and she cried until exhaustion took over and she passed out.

Royce walked away from Elizabeth with anger. If he hadn't walked away so abruptly he would have taken her right then or there, regardless of his honor. He could not disrespect her in such a way. She affected him like no other woman has, and if he wouldn't have made the mistake of kissing her, he would probably be getting a good nights sleep. He rested against a tree trunk that night, and all he could think about was his beautiful wife. Nothing could have prepared him for her. His want for her was making him more irritable then usual, and his men had a good time joking about his sorry state. Royce actually found himself anticipating the wedding. Only because the wedding night would be well worth it. She was all he could think about so Royce didn't sleep a wink that night.


	6. Chapter 7

Royce walked away from Elizabeth with anger. If he hadn't walked away so abruptly he would have taken her right then or there, regardless of his honor. He could not disrespect her in such a way. She affected him like no other woman has, and if he wouldn't have made the mistake of kissing her, he would probably be getting a good nights sleep. He rested against a tree trunk that night, and all he could think about was his beautiful wife. Nothing could have prepared him for her. His want for her was making him more irritable then usual, and his men had a good time joking about his sorry state. Royce actually found himself anticipating the wedding. Only because the wedding night would be well worth it. She was all he could think about so Royce didn't sleep a wink that night.

The following night of camping went far better then the previous night. She choose to ignore Royce the entire ride, which he made very easy since the stubborn man decided to ignore her as well. His cold attitude hurt her and she would never understand why he was acting the way he was. Did he find her so appalling then? Later, she was surprised when Royce had offered to take her to the lake so she could bathe. The feeling of being clean had improved her mood immensely, and she was too excited for a bath to care that Royce was so close by when she was naked.

When she had dried off and put her chemise on along with her cloak she told Royce he could turn around. He stared at her while she stared at the ground. "Where will you sleep?" she asked timidly.

"In my tent," he said matter of factly.

"But isn't you're tent my tent, to?"

"Aye, it is." He said with a devilish grin over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ally blushed. She had never felt so nervous and insecure around a man before. She was used to being the dominator, but now she was confused. He was a type she had never dealt with. He was pure male and she loved it. He was also pure arrogance and he sometimes treated her like she was one of his soldiers, giving her orders every fie minutes that drove her crazy, but she was still very much attracted to him. How could any woman in the right mind not be? He was tall, rugged with muscle from hard work. He radiated male dominance and authority. He was a fantasy come true--Minus his pompous attitude of course. She quickly went into 'their' tent and laid on the fur pallet. It was very uncomfortable and the fur blankets made her feel even more dirty then before. She tossed and turned to find a comfortable position. She decided on laying on her side and staring at the flame of a candle until her eyes felt weary.

It was strange living in a world of no technology, and she never really appreciated it until now.

Her thoughts of email were quickly evaded when Royce walked into the tent. She was too weary to say anything and he barely spared her a glance. She yawned and when she opened her eyes again he was stripping down butt naked.

She knew she should look away but she stared at his perfectly sculpted ass with an open mouth.

Then he turned around.

"Holy…shit…" she breathed in a bare whisper.

"Pardon?"

She rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling of the tent.

"Nothing. Its just I wasn't excepting to see you naked so soon."

He chuckled. "Does this displease you?"

"um…no…just a little shocking." She gulped now fully aware of the hot moistness between her legs. She almost screamed when her hot naked highland warrior lifted the covers and got into the bed next to her. She scooted as far away as possible to put some distance between them.

Royce folded his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. He gritted his teeth in agitation because his man hood was hard and ready. Knowing she was right next to him, and could easily help his problem, only made him angrier because he knew he had to wait until the wedding night and be honorable.

"Good night, Laird,' she blurted out turning on her side so her back was facing him.

Royce grunted in return. was he a freakin' cave man, she thought, rolling her eyes. He blew out the candle and she was left in the darkness of silence. Part of her wanted to talk, get to know him. You know, since he was about to be her husband. She knew nothing about him, she realized. But maybe she knew all she need to. Was there anything to the man besides the fact that he shouts orders constantly? He's a powerful laird and he wants heirs? Was that all there was to him? What could he possibly be doing on his spare time? What did he look for in a woman any way? Did he even have a preference? Although she was tempted to ask these questions she didn't. Not being able to judge his expression in the dark worried her. Besides, she was exhausted from trying to get along with him. Then she couldn't help but wonder about her own future. She wanted to find true love. She was sure she had a soul mate out there in this world, and if she was stuck in medieval times with a bunch of warrior heathens she doubted she would find him. She had wanted an escape from reality and in truth she was not prepared to go back and face everything that waited for her there but her heart wanted to go back and the emptiness in her stomach would never go away if she were stuck here. Besides, she didn't know how long she would last without the luxuries of her life in the 21st century. She wanted comfort now, she was on the verge of emotional tear again but she knew Royce was not the type of man who would offer her any sort of comfort. Its not like she could describe why she was feeling the way she was anyway. The man already thought she was crazy and telling him she was from the future might scare him. He couldn't possibly know anything about her and she knows nothing of him. How could she marry a man she doesn't love? It just wasn't in her morals.

She fell asleep and dreamed she was back home in her apartment. Her boyfriend came over, they shared a nice dinner and he proposed. She was so happy. The rest of the night he held her in his arms just like they used to. She was safe and secure. Everything seemed right.

Royce couldn't sleep with this soft woman cuddling so sweetly against him. It took all his effort not to touch her, taste her, or make love to her. She kept softly sighing in her sleep and rubbing her palm over his chest driving him mad. He was never going to fall asleep at this rate. He clenched his jaw as he listed all the duties he had to complete once he got home until he fell asleep dreaming of his soon to be wife.

Ally woke up a little before dawn because her back started to ache. She was stiff and uncomfortable. When she opened her eyes she nearly jolted off the pallet. Sure enough she was laying on top of Royce, practically strandiling him, her head tucked under his chin. Her chemise was pulled up in a bunch up to her chest, which made it all the more shameful since she was not wearing any underwear. She moved slowly so she wouldn't disturb him so he wouldn't see her awkward position, but as she moved she only became more aware of his hard as rock huge… she dare not finish that scentence.

Her face was unfire. She was sure of it.

"Mornin', lass," he said huskily. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her to him. "Are you always this wanton in the morning?"

"Wanton?" she repeated to herself thinking. "Oh, you mean whore? How dare you!" she slapped his chest. "This was by accident. Totally not intentional."

His large hand rounded around her buttocks and he squeezed. Her eyes widened. "Stop it. I do not belong to you yet."

"Hmmm I like the sound of that. You belonging to me," he said gruffly.

"You are much more merrier in the morning, you know that?"

"Only when I have a half naked beautiful lass straddling me," he said.

He thought she was beautiful? She blushed and narrowed her eyes away from his penetrating gaze. It was the first time he had given her a compliment. She rolled off him suddenly and curled her legs to her chest. She was not looking forward to another long dirty ride on the horse.

"Get dressed. We will be leaving shortly." He said.

She sighed. She also hated not know what time it was. In her satchel she found a deep green gown. The dress was tight fitting and her bust nearly spilled from the top of the square neckline. She admired the beauty of the gowns and the neatly intricate designs, but they were most uncomfortable to wear, heavy and itchy. She wore the bodice but she refused to wear the skirts and stockings that went underneath. She stepped outside only to see the soldiers packing up the tents..

After breakfast they rode at a grueling pace. Ally was very uncomfortable, but she easily fell asleep her head against his chest. It was a cloudy day outside but the clouds were not black enough to give evidence to a storm. Ally kept wondering what his home looked like, and how the wedding ceremony would go. She wished Breanna was here to help her and to tell her what was expected of her. For example it would have been nice to know that the men dug holes in a secluded part of the forest called privy pits where they went to the bathroom. They all thought she was daft when she had wondered away by herself in the opposite direction. She already knew his men must have thought her insane.

The next to nights of camping turned out to be a painful endeavor for her. She was irritable and on edge. Royce hadn't slept in her tent either. She didn't know why, she assumed it was because he was annoyed with her, either way she hadn't bothered to ask. She was afraid what his answer would be. Maybe the way she acted yesterday morning bothered or disturbed him. No matter what the reason was it still made her feel like shit. It was obvious he didn't care for her one bit.

Royce hadn't been this irritable since he was a young squire. He was laid back against the base of a tree trying to sleep without thinking of his betrothed half naked in a tent close by. He knew that if he slept with her nothing would stop him from taking her so he decided to stay his distance. He didn't care if he seemed cold it was for her own damn good. Since yesterday morning his thoughts have been driving him crazy. He wanted her more then anything and unbelievably he couldn't believe how bad he wanted to marry her just so he could sleep with her.

Ally couldn't sleep wondering what she had done wrong. For god sakes she had to get along with Royce she has to marry him tomorrow. She decided that she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She stormed out of the tent and went over to him. She placed her hands on his hips and waited fro him to look up at her.

"What is it, lass?" he asked.

"Why are you being so cold to me? I have done nothing wrong! I have been trying to get along with you, Laird, and you make it most difficult. You haven't even acknowledged that I exist-"

"Come here," he demanded.

"- and it hurts! You better get used to me ,Mclenan, because were getting married tomorrow, unfortunately, And after such an amazing kiss you treat me like I'm—"

She didn't get the chance to finish because Royce stood up and grabbed her around the waist . He tilted her head back and kissed her roughly. He didn't want her to say much more because he could see the tears welling in her eyes. He didn't know what she was so upset about. He deepened the kiss with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she moved against his groin diving him wild. She tangled her fingers in in his hair. He was starting to drive her crazy. He knew he was about to lose all control as well. He grabbed her buttocks hard and pushed her tight against him. Her gasp of pleasure pleased him as he started to kiss her ear down to her neck.

The heathen was hitting all the spots that drove her crazy. She was becoming wild. She couldn't hold back she was beyond wanting him. Boldy she reached her hand down his pants to feel the length of him. He groaned against her ear making her shiver. She was shocked. The man was thick, hard, and huge. Touching him was her breaking point.

"I want you," he said against her neck

He didn't say anything more. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss as he walked into the tent. He set her on the pallet and ripped off her nightgown. He had become savage with his need for her. His fingers stroked down her thighs then to the sensitive nub between her legs. Like magic he played her. The man knew exactly what he was doing. He new exactly were to touch.

"what's wrong?" he asked noting the fear that crossed her delicate features.

"I—I don't think we will fit," She whispered.

"Aye, lass, we will fit. This I promise you." He kissed her quickly to calm her racing nerves and in one swift motion plunged deep inside her. He paused for a moment so she could get used to his size. When she started to move her hips against him he nearly lost control. He groan low in his throat and made love to her until her body shook with ecstasy and convulsed with pleasure. Royce came at the same time, spilling his seed inside her. Their breathing was heavy, their eyes glazed from the heated moment they shared together. Royce rolled off Ally to the side, folded his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Almost absentmindedly she rolled next to him resting her head on his chest. She sighed heavenly. She had never felt this good before. It was amazing. She let the feeling wash over her body.

"Royce?" she asked. She looked up at him, and his eyes were closed. He looked very serene.

"yes?"

"How many lovers have you had before me?" she asked.

He looked up thoughtfully. "To many to count, lass."

She rolled her eyes. "Go figure." She didn't know why it bothered her but it did. Its not like she planned on staying with him. She meant to find a way home, yet she couldn't help but ask. "Have you ever been in love before?"

She studied him closely. His jaw twitched. "Nay." He looked like he was hiding something from her but she didn't prod him. Royce would tell her when the time came

He looked down at her, his expression serious then. "Promise me you will never lie to me, Elizabeth. I want your word."

Ally paled. She had already lied to him about numerous things. For god sakes he will never know her real past. He has no idea. She planned on leaving soon anyway right? One little promise surely wouldn't kill her.

"I promise." She smiled at him but inside her stomach churned. For some reason it bothered her that she was lying to him. She had always been a good liar. Always got away with everything, but the way he was looking at her made her feel like he could see into her soul.

"Now sleep, lass. Tomorrows going to be a long day."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Indeed, tomorrow was going to be a long day but at least things were beginning to look up.


End file.
